Getting Over It
by xxtoomuchcoffeexx
Summary: Weird Science fic! Ian and Max are having a hard time getting over the fact that Gary and Wyatt are more popular than them since that part. But will a girl come inbetween their plans? Ian/OC please read and review!
1. Start of Something

Gary and Wyatt walked down the crowded school hallway, holding their girlfriends close, greeting friends. Summer had fallen upon Farber High School, the dawn of booty shorts and tank tops. Yes, life was good for the two former nerds; they had practically fallen in love over night with the girls of their dreams.

But this isn't about them; Gary and Wyatt's lifves are already close to perfect. This is about the two boys who lost their social status and their girlfriends to the two former nerds. Ian and Max's lives seem like they will never be the same. They stared as Gary and Wyatt paraded around the hallways.

"Those toads," Ian sneered, leaned up against the side of his locker, his head tilted sideways as he glared at the two.

"Tell me about it," Max replied with the same tone of voice as his friend.

At the time, no one bothered with them. They didn't have the attention they used to when they were dating Deb and Hilly. And, to say the least, they weren't exactly _content_ with their new lives as nobodies.

You would think that no one would want anything to do with Gary and Wyatt after how strange that party was. It started with some dumb ass bartender who had a serious anger problem, and ended with mutant bikers terrorizing the guests.

Ian and Max had no idea what happened after that, because they escaped before anything got too serious with the bikers. But they had stuck around to see the atomic bomb and were convinced to wear bra son their heads because the two nerds had promised to make them their own girl.

Of course, it didn't fucking work. It seemed that Max didn't care as much as Ian did about their reputation. Sure, he missed all the attention, but he was getting sick of dating Hilly anyway. Ian didn't care much about Deb; it was just that the two kids who used to have no friends were more popular than them in a matter of days.

Max looked at Ian intently, the silence between them had become awkward and he waited for his friend to say _something_.

"What goes around comes around," he finally spoke, his facial expression turning sour.

"You have a plan?" his partner in crime questioned, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"It's a work in progress," Ian paused before continuing, "meet me at the bleachers on the football field after school."

Max only got a nod out before Ian had begun to walk away, class was about to start and another tardy meant another detention for him and he COULD NOT afford another detention. Max didn't understand why Ian had changed so much. Ever since that dumb party he hadn't been the same.

* * *

Ian sat in biology class, barely paying attention as the teacher rambled on about genetics and gene pools or whatever. He held his head in his hand and stared out the window, just another perfect day in Illinois. The day was almost over, so he would be out there soon.

The teacher stopped in mid sentence as the door had been opened and the principal walked into the classroom. Automatically, Ian perked up and pretended to pay attention to whatever the teacher had been saying. The room filled with silence and directly after the principal had walked in, a girl Ian had never seen before, followed.

He stared at her, his insides had tightened up, and it was a strange sensation. Ian had never felt anything like that before when he had seen a girl.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to introduce you guys this new students," Principal McClusky announced, gesturing for the girl to step up.

The girl rolled her eyes, and reluctantly did as he had said.

"This is Gabrielle Hall," he said, as a fake grinned splashed across his face.

The room remained uncomfortably quiet, as the students stared at the new girl. She just stood there; her posture slightly slouched with her hands folded across her chest.

"Uhm. okay, well on with the rest of the tour!" The principal announced, dragging the new girl out of the classroom, leaving the students who just stared.

The guys in the classroom laughed, it was a tradition at the school to make new kids as uncomfortable as possible and it looked like it had worked. During the rest of the class, the students talked about the new girl, creating nasty rumors to spread throughout the school, after all, it was high school.

* * *

Ian carried his books as he walked down the hallway towards his locker. What used to be the best time of the day, messing around with other kids and meeting up with friends had now turned into the worst part of the day. He didn't talk to anyone BUT Max, and he had been getting on his nerves lately.

It was like Max couldn't do anything on his own, that he had to follow everything that Ian said. It had gotten annoying, ever since that party. _That party,_ Ian thought bitterly.

He made it to his locker when he noticed the new girl again, putting her stuff into a locker that had been given to her. Ian shoved all of his books quickly into his locker and slammed it shut. New kids were easy prey, or at least back when he was popular they were.

Ian walked over towards her and caught one of her books just as she had dropped it.

"Thanks," Gabrielle said, taking it out of his hand and putting it evenly on top of her other ones.

Ian could feel his insides knot together again, but kept his cool. "So…you're that new girl," he managed to choke out.

"Yep," She answered, not sounding to interested.

"Erm, I'm Ian," he introduced himself, and leaned against the locker besides her.

"And you already know my name," Gaby replied, in a sort of annoyed voice.

"So…you doing anything later?" Ian questioned, trying to keep a straight face.

"Nope," she closed her locker and faced him completely.

" Do you…want me to show you around town?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, from what I've heard you're kind of an asshole…" Gaby spoke, giving him a sly look.

"W-well I-uh," Ian stuttered, almost losing.

"Hey, its alright. That's the way I like my guys," She smirked slightly and started to walk away.

He stood there, dumbstruck. So was that a yes or a no? Ian was even more confused than he was before, what was with this girl? He raced down the hallway after her, intent on asking her what she had meant by that. She had perked his interested from the start and he wasn't going to give on her.

* * *

A/N: yeah kind of dull, I know. But it's the beginning, right? I got some things planned out for Gary and Wyatt as well **(insert evil laugh here).** So questions? Comments? Ideas? Please read and review!

**PLAYLIST**

Say Say Say - Paul McCartney ft. Michael Jackson

Your Move - Robert Downey Jr.

Weird Science – Oingo Boingo (DUH!)


	2. Going crazy?

Ian had almost reached the new girl when someone grabbed his arm. He looked helplessly at the back of her head as she disappeared in the crowd of students hustling out the double doors to freedom. _Maybe I can still catch her_ he thought, as he began twisting his arm, trying to escape the grasp of whoever had caught him.

"Ian! Calm down, man." Max exclaimed, letting go and giving his friend a weird look.

"W-what? Oh, Max…sorry," He replied as he turned to face Max. His eyes must have been popping out of his head, judging by the look he was giving him.

"Are you all right? You seem kinda jumpy."

"Yeah, yeah, no I'm fine. I just-no, nothing. Everything is fine," Ian answered, taking a deep breath.

What the hell had just happened? He was all jittery just because of something some girl had said? That couldn't possibly be the case, it was no big deal, he didn't even know the girl. It wasn't like he was interested in her at all…or anything.

"So…what about the plan?" Max questioned, somewhat excited to see what he had come up with. He couldn't wait to get back at those two nerds.

"What are you talking about? What plan?"

"Uhm…the one about getting back at Gary and Wyatt?" He explained, afraid that Ian might have lost his mind over the past few hours. He had never acted this way before.

"Oh! Right…I haven't come up with anything yet."

"Are you serious? All this time, you haven't come up with anything?

"Well…I've been a little preoccupied," Ian said, not wanting to get into details.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Max asked, angrily. He was enraged that Ian hadn't come up with anything yet, after all, he was supposed to be the smart one.

"I-it's a long story, I can't really talk about it now and I don't really want to so, I gotta go," Ian said, and then took off down the now empty hallway.

"What the hell, Ian!" Max shouted after him, but didn't chase him. Maybe this was just one of Ian's random episodes or something. He didn't know, but he decidedmaybe he should leave Ian alone for a little bit, just to sort whatever was happening to him out.

Okay, so that didn't exactly go the way Ian had planned. At all. Why he was freaking out over a little sentence, he didn't know. But it was extremely annoying. Max probably thought he was crazy or something.

Ian hopped into the front seat of his red convertible and quickly started the car. Yeah, he had just turned 16 and he all ready had an awesome car. Sometimes it really paid off to have distant, but wealthy, parents.

He punched the gas, and speed out of the school parking lot, he didn't know what he was looking for. But if it was fate, he would randomly run into Gaby again and again until they become good friends…lovers…etc. Or atleast, that's the outline all of those dumb romantic comedies follow, right?

It didn't take long for him to find her, actually. She wasn't to far from the school, taking her time; it appeared she was walking home. Ian cruised along side her, causing her to draw attention to him.

"What you said earlier…what does it mean?" He asked her, his one eyebrow slightly cocked.

"I think you know exactly what it meant," Gaby answered, another sly smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, but you didn't seem interested at all," Ian replied, confused yet content at the same time.

"Girls can be deceptive at times," She explained, gripping her books tightly against her chest.

"Soo…do you want a ride, or not?" He questioned, revving the engine to make it seem more appealing.

Gaby stopped and stared at the car he was in, getting a closer look at it. It was…surprisingly nice. Ad that said a lot about a guy, if their car was kept nice that means they weren't a total slob.

"Okay, fine," She answered, and walked around the front of the car as he pulled it along the curb. Ian pushed the door open for her as she entered the car. It was strange though, Gaby had been interested in him from the moment she saw him, but acting uninterested just made the guy want you more. And that was a very fun game to play.

"So, did you have a good first day?"

Gaby couldn't help but scoff. "Oh yeah, it was like heaven. Everyone was so nice and welcoming," she said sarcastically. "Yeah, it sucked big time. Except meeting you, you were surprisingly nice even though I heard you were a huge dick."

"Wow, your first day and you already asked someone about me?" Ian snickered slightly, though he kept his min don the road. He didn't want to get into an accident and ruin this wonderful moment.

"I never said that. But yeah, I might have mentioned something to someone…" She answered, her voice drifting off as she stared at the passing trees and mailboxes. "Make a left here."

"We should do this again sometime. Or maybe we could go to a movie or something," He suggested, while turning left where she told him.

"Sounds good, I guess. Never thought a huge dick like you would actually be nice to a new girl like me,"

Ian laughed and shook his head. "Because…when I first saw you, I knew you were different than the other girls."

"This is my house."

_Damn, does this moment really have to end?_

Gaby picked her books off of the floor of the car, as Ian hopped out of the car to open her door. She didn't expect it, and was caught completely off-guard, red-faced and all. "Thanks."

"So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow in class, right?" Ian asked, closing the door behind her as she got out.

"No," She answered, walking up her stairs towards her front door. Gaby turned and looked at Ian's disappointed face. "You'll see me tomorrow morning at around 7:00, because you are now my designated driver."

"Hah, okay then…see you then," He said and smiled as she walked inside. Ian's insides were going crazy at the moment, as he made his way back to his car with a huge grin on his face.

A/N: so I had some fun writing this chapter, thougt it would be funny to make Ian seem a little crazy anyway, read and review as always!

Playlist:

Monster- Lady GaGa

In my Life- The Beatles

Silly love songs- Paul McCartney


End file.
